What You Do About Me
by Tannim-chan
Summary: ~Song Fic~ When I heard this song, I just KNEW it was for Kagome. It's Kagome's thoughts on Kikyou Inuyasha and their 'love triangle'. Cute ending I swear!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: All right! If your reading this, and you've read my main fan fiction called "Death, Rebirth, and . . . Ramen?!" then I bet your mad at me for not updating . . . but! I have good news! I have the 6th Chapter DONE!! The thing is, heh heh, *gulp* I have it on my laptop . . . and its basically DEAD. I CAN fix it though! I just have to wait for some new parts to come in the mail! So, just be patient! I would've had it up earlier, but I'm a little sidetracked by this little thing called SCHOOL. Right now I'm in my school's computer lab writing this, but have you ever had one of those days that you have so much creative energy in you that if you don't 'make' something your gunna POP or something? Well that's my diagnosis. Here we go! ^_^ Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Damn. OR THIS SONG! DAMN. Or any money. DAMMIT. So enjoy.  
  
~What You Do About Me~  
  
Kikyou. That's all I ever hear. KIKYOU. How I learned to secretly loathe the name. Isn't it amazing? How I somehow used to be her? My soul anyway. It's like she stole my identity, who I am inside. I AM NOT her. I am Kagome. Only Kagome. I wish people could just see that! Kikyou . . . I'll never be brave or as beautiful or as grand as her. Sometimes . . . I wish that Inuya-PEOPLE could see that. Who am I kidding? I love him. I love him more than he'll ever know. I am nothing. A shell. A body. With no purpose other than seeking out the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Why couldn't I just be ME? Kikyou . . . why can't we be separate people. Why can't she just DIE? It would be simpler if that were the case. Or if Inuyasha hasn't noticed, she IS dead. I'm alive! I'm . . . a 'nice' girl! I could be something special. But . . . I'm not.  
  
I wish that I was her and I wish that she was me  
  
You gotta let her go, and I know that you agree  
  
Why can't he just make up his damned mind! Oh sure, he's said I'm his 'friend', that he 'needs me'. But he just loves HER. Avenging her death is the biggest thing in the world with him! Not me! If I just curled up and died he wouldn't care! But why? Why do I always come back to him? It's strange.  
  
'Cause how could this ever start?  
  
If you're afraid to break her heart?  
  
Maybe . . . he does. Maybe he doesn't. Somewhere deep inside my heart, I know there's a place for me in his. He does protect me, and even is he is a baka sometimes, he can be the best friend I ever had. But he says these things to me! Things of caring and trust and LOVE. But then he goes to her! Always! Last night I saw then again. He snuck out into the forest, probably thinking I was asleep. I followed, already knowing what I'd find. And there the were . . . holding each other in an embrace that makes my throat tighten and my eyes well with tears every time I think of it. I just wanted to scream, scream at them! Tell them to stop, that-that he was mine. But I didn't. I just stood and watched as he held that cold dead thing. And I went back to camp and cried. I cried until my eyes just couldn't cry anymore. Safe to say, I didn't sleep that night. Why can't he just decide! That two-timer! He just plays me for a fool! Not anymore. Ever.  
  
You say you love me so  
  
You have to let her know  
  
But how can I say that? Heh, I'm kidding myself. I could never forget about him. I know that you love her, I know that you care about me too. Yeah sure, it's weird. But maybe there's something you don't want to tell me, something that's been making your mind tick. I see you stare into space, and I can tell your really thinking. Maybe the same as me? Kikyou only walks this earth to KILL you. Don't you understand? Her small bit of soul has nothing to do but stay and wait to pull you to hell! She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep! Dammit, why can't you see that?!  
  
All that she wants is you  
  
All that she sees is you  
  
I feel sorry for you. I wouldn't know what to do either when I think about it. I want her soul to be at peace, I do. But that would just be with you, in some horrible flaming death for eternity. And I can't let that happen! Your too good for that! Even if others don't see it as so.  
All that you gotta do  
  
It's to set her free That's what  
  
That's what  
  
What you do about me  
  
You need to tell her, Inuyasha. You need to tell her that maybe you fell out of love with her. That you maybe love someone else. Tell her that you can avenge her death and all that, but that you are with me now. 50 years is a long time, Inuyasha. Things change. Give it a chance. I never knew, when I started loving you so much. And I started seeing past you gruff outside and saw you were so sad and, I dare say, sensitive on the inside. You need to be like that more. You aren't on your own anymore, fighting for your life. You have me now, and I'll never leave your side.  
  
Love's not an easy thing  
  
Always somebody gets hurt  
  
I know you were meant for me even though she saw you first  
She loves you a lot you know. She died for you too. I swear I'd do the same! Just give me a chance! I feel like I'm groveling at your feet or something, but love does that. I love you. It plays over and over in my mind, why can't I just say it? Because I care for you, and I know that you love HER. If I ever worked enough courage to say, you would probably just run back to her anyway. And I want you to be happy.  
  
But deal with her honestly  
  
I won't let you cheat with me  
  
I guess you never knew  
  
What you put yourself into  
  
Saying those things of love, you brought it upon yourself you know! Ha! I won't give up! My heart races when I see you, yet my mind begs to differ. But sometimes just listen to your heart; it's the best thing to do. Even if your heart doesn't belong with me. I'll still be there. By your side, like I promised.  
  
We could beautiful  
  
We could be so special  
  
We could be wonderful All that I wants is you  
  
All that I see is you  
  
All that you gotta do  
  
It's to set her free  
  
That's what  
  
That's what  
  
What you do about me  
I always be there for you, even if you push me away. I'll never leave. I know you feel the same way. Call it women's intuition. Kikyou. She isn't me. I'm glad. Or I would be so sad to have lost you to her own reincarnation. Kikyou. I hope she's happy, sealing you to a tree like that just kept you for me to find. Excuse the pun but we're soul mates. We are bound to each other. And I love every minute of it, and sometimes if I look at you at the right moment, or crack my eyes when everyone's asleep, I can see you looking at me . . . smiling. I know you love me. I love you too.*  
  
~~~~We could beautiful  
  
We could be so special  
  
We could be wonderful ~~~~"Oi! Kagome! Lets go! Theres shards just waiting for us to find!" "Coming Inuyasha!"  
  
"Are you okay? You look funnier than usual." He smirked.  
  
"Grr. . . SIT! I'm fine. Just fine" ~~I know you love me. And I love you too~~**  
  
A/N: Eh? EH? Not bad I think. I think I made her sound a little obsessive, but in all the fluffy episodes, that's what she's like, and she really DID say "WHY CAN'T SHE JUST DIE?!" and cried her eyes out. So this is basically a crappy thing I made in. . .ehhh. . .35 minutes! Haha. But I'd appreciate some reviews! Thanks! ~Tannim Mayonaka~ 


	2. The AMV to my Song Fiction

A/N: You wanna see the AMV to my Song fic?! HUH!?! THEN GO HERE YOU DELERIOUS FAN GIRLS AND BOYS!! BWAHHAAHA!!! ^_^ : (its called About Me) WOOT! THAT'S ALL! ~Tannim Mayonaka~ 


End file.
